This disclosure generally relates to digital asset management. A digital asset can generally be any object of value to a user or organization that resides on a computer system. For example, a digital asset can be a digital file or directory that is of interest. Digital Asset Management (DAM) can generally refer to a collection of methods and/or systems for managing digital assets. Specifically, a DAM system (e.g., a computer system that includes DAM software) can provide features such as search and version control to manage the digital assets.
Version control, in general, allows users to save and maintain various successive versions of a digital asset as the users modify them. This can provide an insurance of some sort from errors that a user may make while modifying an asset, as the previous correct version is always available. Further, version control also allows the possibility of merging changes that have been made among different versions to create the next asset version.
DAM can be used by a wide range of users, such as computer software professionals, creative professionals, and home users. Conventional DAM systems suffer from many drawbacks, such as low performance, inability to properly handle certain use cases, and non-intuitive user interfaces.